Point Blank
by Suna Kochou
Summary: Upon her arrival on Earth, Moonlit Flight discovers that this lifetime will be much different than the others she's experienced. She discovers that there are many things that she still does not understand, like emotional pain, love, and Motherhood.
1. Arrival

A/N: Hihiii!! This is Spira with her first ever fanfic (that she's planning on completing).

I really, really hope you guys enjoy it. I'm new at this, so...

Wanderer and Burns Living Flowers/ The Host copyright Stephenie Meyer.

Moonlit Flight copyright moi.

* * *

When I awoke, I was alone.

Not in the sense that one would first think of, mind you… I could hear other voices close around me; one of them was trilling, worried…

No, by 'alone', I mean that my mind was completely clear, that there were no sudden, painful memories that rushed to the forefront of my mind. There was nothing there to inform me of this body's death… or this body's life.

My mind was blank.

I was alone.

This was a very bad thing.

My eyes snapped open, and I looked around… calmly, I suppose. I had not felt any of the overwhelming "emotions" that I'd been told wrought havoc on the balance of the souls. I felt no different from any of my other lives, except, perhaps, that I could see easily and clearly in many colors.

The first life form that I saw was leaning over my resting accommodations; a girl staring at me with anxiety. Her gray eyes held a thin sheen of silver behind them, this, for some reason I wasn't entirely sure of, registering in my mind as a host body. Sighing with relief, she sat back a little, as she was perched upon a stool. She placed a thin, pale hand on her chest and closed her eyes in a grateful gesture. Her young-looking face was framed with many wisps of golden hair, this happening to be pulled into a loose ponytail that trailed to her shoulder blades. She opened her eyes again and looked at me warmly; this was very typical soul behavior.

"Hello," she said softly in her high voice. She smiled at me then. "I am Wanderer. Welcome to Earth."

She was, I suppose, pretty by this planet's standards (at least, that is how she'd registered in my new mind), so I did not dislike looking at her, but I drew my eyes away to survey my surroundings.

I had no reason to believe, under any circumstances, that I was in a facility that was official, or even particularly safe. I could determine that we were roughly 203.943 feet underground, in a system of caverns. The echoes of other life forms' speech were reverberating off of the walls outside of this room, which I assumed to be the infirmary.

"Yes. Welcome to Earth."

A male's voice had spoken, smoothly tenor in tone, and I moved my attention toward the noise.

He had soft auburn curls atop his head, and a fairly medium skin tone. His hazel eyes held the same sheen as Wanderer's, and his mouth was curled into a smile. His hand was extended toward me in a customary gesture of some sort… No method presented itself to me.

"I am Burns Living Flowers," he said gently. "What is your name?"

He took my hand and moved it in a shaking motion, then letting it go. I supposed that he'd just performed the ritual for me, so I did not do anything more physically.

"Moonlit Flight," I replied, somewhat surprised at my new voice, but at the same time expecting it. It was a calm, medium-toned female voice. I'd expected a female voice, of course, since in the most technical sense I was a female member of the soul species, but with the look of the facility I'd had my insertion done in, I wasn't sure if they even had a proper Healer, let alone if they were able to recognize my "gender". I mused that I remembered something on the Singing World that my voice reminded me of… It was my favorite planet, though, so I didn't give my thought too much credibility. For a while, I would probably be hearing lots of things that would remind me of the Singing World.

"Can you walk?" Wanderer asked concernedly, thus pulling me out of my musings.

I assessed my current situation with my host body, and nodded confidently. I could feel all of my appendages; all organs were working at optimal efficiency… except, of course, for my mind. I still had no host memory, or knowledge other than very basic things and my own.

"Host synchronization is at an operable rate," I informed the two souls, as I sat up and looked at my hands.

My skin was smooth, a pale whitish color. _Like the moonlight_, I mused with a smile. They'd chosen a good host body for me, whether they'd done so on purpose or not. I could see a small glimpse of my hair around my face as I tilted my head forward; it was pitch-black in color. Once again, this was a fine choice. I wondered idly what color my eyes were, and what structure my face was. I'd only had the privilege of sight on one other planet, and that was extremely limited and boring, for it was the Flower Planet, so I wanted to make the most of my vivid, sharp sight on this planet.

It was just then that I noted the worried look Wanderer and Burns Living Flowers exchanged. I frowned a bit, wondering what they were communicating between each other, but smoothed my face immediately as they looked back; I did not want to arouse any suspicion in them, as I did not mistrust them in the least. They had been quite hospitable to me, I recognized this. I did, however, wonder what it was that had troubled them.

"… Uhm… Moonlit Flight…" Burns Living Flowers began, giving Wanderer another look. There were emotions passing through the air here that I could not quite place as of yet… I was still new with my body, after all.

Wanderer picked up where he left off. "… May we call you Moon for short?"

I considered this for a moment. I supposed 'Moon' was an acceptable shortening… It seemed to get the idea that my name had originally portrayed on the Singing World across… though it was much more beautiful in the Bat tongue. "Yes, I suppose that abbreviation is sufficient."

Wanderer smiled at me then. "On Earth, the abbreviation of one's original name, or a term given to you affectionately by others, is called a nickname."

"A 'nickname'. Understood. This information has been stored in my memory banks."

These simple words of affirmation seemed to worry Wanderer even more, and Burns Living Flowers turned to look at something else in the room; his hands were in tight fists on one of the bars of my infirmary cot.

"… Moon… Could you please tell me about your host body's former life?" Wanderer asked, her voice suddenly hard with determination, and strained with anxiety. "Please tell us of her name, where she used to live, and whether or not she lived with anyone." She seemed to be waiting for me to say something… or perhaps anything at all, it seemed.

I tried once more to venture out into my host mind. I could feel my own tendrils stretching into the cerebral cavity. I searched more than I'd searched for anything in any of my former seven lives… In fact, I probably searched more for any human thoughts at that moment than I'd ever searched for anything in my lifetimes. I'd never had much reason to search at all… I hadn't seen the point in straining myself for something that was pointless, and I felt that a lot of things were pointless… However, for some reason, I kept willing myself to search harder… that there had to be something.

Perhaps it was simply the fact that I'd never had trouble with a host body before.

After a few moments, though, I gave up the search. It was as if I were trying to look for a populated planet in an asteroid field; there was simply nothing there.

I shook my head at the two patiently waiting souls watching me (Burns Living Flowers had turned around while I was searching, I realized), who then gave me a look that was somewhere between confusion, shock, and grim understanding.

Wanderer held the most of the understanding between them, and she gave me a piercing look then. "Tell me something, Moon. Do you hear any voices in your head other than your own? Are the forces that are blocking your access to information somewhat like walls, as if there is another presence in your mind? Please, answer me very carefully."

I blinked at her a bit, not quite understanding where her thought processes were leading her, but I did as she asked, and considered these possibilities. I delved back into my empty mind, searching around for something, for anything that I could use to help me in these inquiries. However, just like before, and just like the first time I'd entered this body, I found nothing. There were no walls. There were no other presences. There was nothing. My mind was like to a desert landscape, devoid of clouds, cacti, animals, or dunes.

"No."

"Well, then, Moon, you have a-- … a… What… did you say…?" Wanderer asked. She stared at me blankly, as if she hadn't heard me correctly, or as, perhaps, one would look if one tried to convince oneself one did not hear something correctly.

"No," I answered again, as I stared straight at Wanderer. "There are no other presences. There are no walls. There is nothing in this host mind. Have I received a damaged host?" I inquired calmly, looking from Burns Living Flowers to Wanderer and back.

Burns Living Flowers seemed completely bewildered as he stared at me, and then looked to Wanderer with a questioning gaze. He did not seem to comprehend the situation, or the slow horror that dawned on Wanderer's face.

"… You… You don't… You can't find… anything?" Wanderer breathed; her eyes were extremely wide and terrified. There was one other emotion that I supposed I could read lingering behind her silvery-sheeted eyes: complete confusion. "… Nothing at all…?"

"No. My mind is completely devoid of any memory databases other than my own. My personality is intact, with no outside influence of any host traits, or very much influence of the human emotions that many souls have had troubles with," I informed the two, I suppose in a very nonchalant, businesslike manner. I had no way to know that this was something that didn't happen.

I was not lacking intelligence completely; I knew that Wanderer and Burns Living Flowers were worried. I simply did not know quite how worried they were.

I had no way to know that this didn't happen…

I didn't know that I was about to experience the most enlightening, the most dangerous, and the most fulfilling lifetime that I'd ever lived.

* * *

A/N: Ta-da!! What do you think, you guys?

Please review!!


	2. Evaluation of the entity 'Jamie'

A/N: Oh my gosh!! Thank you guys so much!! I never expected this many people to look at my story!! ^///^;;

Thank you for all of the reviews, favorites, and story alerts. I squeaked with delight whenever one dropped in.

I do not own anyone but Moonlit Flight.

* * *

"B-Burns…? Could you come here...?"

My attention was automatically diverted to other things in the room as Wanderer lead Burns Living Flowers into a hushed conversation in a corner. So many things held the attention of this new consciousness, and thus I found entertainment in examining the many medical instruments I saw from my perch on the infirmary cot. I'd begun mentally categorizing and classifying the function of various sharp tools I saw in on a board placed on the far wall when the two came back. Worry was etched across both of their faces very clearly – it occurred to me that this was so because they didn't seem to be trying to hide it from me; I supposed that they thought I could not discern facial expressions well as of yet.

"… Well, uhm… Moon…" Burns Living Flowers began, his tone seeming less at-ease than it was before.

"We're very sorry for holding you up in here for so long. It was quite rude of us," Wanderer cut in. Her face and voice showed apparent signs of lying, something that had for many millennia been hard for souls to accomplish. She did, however, seem to be a bit practiced with it. She seemed to be to the point where her youthful face and slight build overshadowed the signs of lying in her voice and body language to the average human. She smiled at me happily with an expression that I was quite certain was not entirely genuine. "You'll need to be shown around soon and you'll need to be given a room as well… But, before we do that, we need to tell you about somethi—

"WAAANDAAAAA!!!" A sudden yell came from the corridor outside of the infirmary, male by tone, I determined. "IAN'S BEING A DICK AGAIN!!!"

These words made absolutely no sense to me whatsoever, and, as the disgruntled teenage boy entered the room, I did not understand the furious blush that overtook Wanderer's cheeks or the apparent laughter that Burns Living Flowers was making unsuccessful attempts to hide.

This new arrival interested me mildly, so I paid a bit more attention to him than the others in the room. He had unkempt raven-black hair that hung at a length of roughly 2.341 inches from his scalp (this species had such odd fur patterns), and a similarly-shaded shirt. This article of clothing covered what seemed to be a fairly well-kept muscle structure and held a single design: that of a skull. He registered in my mind as having a rebellious personality structure as he folded his sun-tanned arms. His eyes, however, held my attention for the longest, for they were simply fascinating. They were a very captivating, glistening brown as they flashed with annoyance and anger. I noted, then, that his eyes did not hold a silver sheen underlying their dark irises. My mind then registered him as a human.

"Ohhhhhh!! Jamie, I told you to stop doing that! Cursing isn't a gentlemanly habit. Besides, we have a new guest here… Be careful, she just woke up," Wanderer scolded. I noted that she glared in a motherly fashion at the teenager, though her form dictated very clearly that she could not possibly have bore him, unless this planet's reproductive process was absolutely nonsensical.

He looked toward me, his eyes showing no apparent surprise as they widened by the slightest fraction. He raised an eyebrow as he shifted his weight to face me. His voice was slightly more gentle, as well as less agitated as he asked me a question.

"… Who the hell are you?"

A resounding _smack_ echoed through the unkempt infirmary as the teenager received a cuff to the back of his head from the small form of Wanderer. She did not look to be very strong in that host body, but the following cringe and cry from the boy showed that this hypothesis was quite false. I made an attempt, then, to discern what implication this sentence might have had. I was only about halfway through the process when Wanderer interrupted my thoughts.

"I'm sorry about that. Jamie isn't being very polite at all… Swearing has become his new favorite activity… But please, go ahead and introduce yourself, Moon," she said, this time smiling with a genuine expression on her face.

I looked to the teenager then, and evaluated him quickly once more before opening my mouth. "Understood. This existence is noted as 'Jamie'. This information has been recorded. "

Jamie raised both of his eyebrows at me this time, and looked to Wanderer and Burns Living Flowers with a different emotion than I'd seen on his face thus far: that of concern. He glanced back to me quickly. "Is there something wrong with her…?" he asked, as if I was not capable of understanding his words.

Wanderer gave Jamie a very sharp glare of warning before shaking her head. "We'll talk about it later, okay?" she muttered in a hushed voice. It was quite obvious that I was not meant to hear this phrase, or, perhaps, to understand that they would be speaking of whatever flaws I held currently.

Jamie made a shrugging motion with his shoulders then, and looked back to me. I saw no readable emotions on his face that I could understand or identify as he scrutinized me. What would be called a 'tense silence' ensued afterward.

Wanderer then spoke.

"… So, Jamie… We were thinking, since she's new and she needs to be shown around… that you could be her guide! Have fun!" she chirped, then waving and half-sprinting out of the room.

Jamie's expression was suddenly drawn from its mildly calm state back into one of rage. He spun with a speed that I hadn't thought possible with this planet's gravity and clenched his hands into fists. "WANDA!! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN, I'M HER GUIDE?!?! GET BACK HERE!! _WANDA!!!!!_" He took a few steps toward the door, his expression quite set in the fact that he was planning to maim his friend. He seemed to change his mind then, however, and looked around the infirmary itself with a low guttural growl resonating from his chest. "BURNS! GET OUT HERE, YOU FIRE PLANET TRAITOR!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DIDN'T DEFEND ME! WE HAD A DEAL!!! HEY!!!" He made a frantic search for Burns Living Flowers then, which was met with no fruitition. It seemed as if the soul had left unnoticed when he had the chance… Perhaps he'd known that Jamie would not react well, as he was.

I understood that he did not wish to be burdened with the task of being my 'guide', though I was not quite sure why. I had gathered from the information that had issued forth in his anger that he'd made some sort of agreement with Burns Living Flowers that I knew nothing of. That seemed to be a main part of his anger, but the other stimuli were unknown to me. I did not know if part of his anger stemmed from having me to guide. That speculation caused some reaction around my main circulatory organ, though I was not sure as to what it was. The muscle spasm was not acute enough to draw too much of my attention, however, and I soon returned to the matters occurring at the present.

At some point, Jamie began to return to a stable circuit rate, and he seemed to only then notice that I was, in fact, still in the room. He diverted his eyes from me to the ground, then muttering, "… Mmf… So… Hi… 'M Jamie…" He looked back up at me, the brown surrounding his pupils slightly apologetic, as if he'd done something to upset me. Perhaps he'd expected me to object to the loud shouting…

"Activity noted. Placing behavior under 'Jamie'. I am Moonlit Flight," I stated clearly and concisely. Reminded of Burns Living Flowers's greeting earlier, I outstretched my arm and kept my hand flat. I observed him, then, to confirm that I'd performed the correct ritual.

Jamie blinked at me a few times, then looking to my hand with a few more blinks, as if my actions had somehow surprised him. He then shrugged his shoulders, an action which did not register as complete in thought, and outstretched his own hand. He grasped my hand then, and I commenced to perform the shaking motion.

I noted very easily how our skin tones contrasted as I watched our hands shake; his skin was a sun-streaked stone color, while mine was like moonlight. I also noticed how much larger his hand was than mine: his proportions must have been at least twice those of mine. On this planet, he seemed to be of the age of a young adult. Considering this planet's lifestyle measurement standard of age 0 to age 100, I placed him to be roughly age 20. I looked to his face then, to reaffirm my current thought, and I was a bit surprised at the look he held on his face.

He seemed to be in pain.

"… Your facial expressions read that you are experiencing discomfort. What is it that is bothering you?"

Jamie made another facial expression of pain, and then opened his mouth. "The… The handshake…" he gasped, "… Too tight." He nodded his head toward our still-shaking hands, and I noted that his previously sun-brown hand was turning an unnatural color. I diagnosed the problem immediately as a lack of circulation, and I automatically released his hand.

He lifted his seemingly injured hand to his other hand, which had been out of use. The hand that was not bruised began to massage the one that'd been used in our ritual. All of this time, he'd been observing me with an incredulous expression. "… Geez… You have some kinda Kung-Fu death grip, don'tcha?" he asked me, though I did not understand the question. He did not, however, seem to wait for a response, even though he asked a question, for he turned and strode out of the infirmary then. After a few steps, he motioned to me with his unused hand. I assumed that this meant for me to follow him, since this planet seemed to enjoy using hand motions, and I promptly started to walk after him.

* * *

A/N: Didn't expect her to be that strong, didja? xDD

Thank you so much for reading the second chapter, please review!

Oh, and thanks a lot to my friend for advertising 'Point Blank' on her awesome story 'Before I Knew'. ^^ You rock, Mari-chan!!


	3. Location Data Secured

_A/N: x33 Whee!!! Thanks again to everybody who's supported this story so far!_

_I'm so sorry this chapter took so long… Finals and school stuffs were killer. xP_

_But, without further ado, here's chapter 3 of Point Blank!! Enjoy~!_

* * *

I could hear faint scratching and squeaking noises as Jamie and I traversed down the corridor. Feeling a bit idle in thought, I began to classify the number and species of the mice that were causing the disturbances within the walls of the earthen passageway. I noted that I and Jamie seemed to have a similar stride, so I shifted my full attention toward the classification exercise that I was currently immersed in. It took me a few moments to notice that an uncomfortable silence was radiating from Jamie's form, as it could've been considered in comparison to my then calmly thoughtful silence.

He'd shifted his arms to a position that would have, perhaps, been comfortable, had he been sitting down as opposed to walking alongside me – in this particular circumstance, he simply looked as if he were in pain. His hands were interlocked through his fingers and placed awkwardly behind his neck. His elbows were up in the air as well, as if he'd suddenly had an unexplainable throb in his medulla oblongata. His gaze was shifted upward, and he was focusing so intently on the ceiling of the earthen passageway that I, too, looked up, to see what it was that he was so very interested in. I saw nothing of particular interest.

"Entity Jamie. May I request as to what it is that you are staring at with such intent?" I queried calmly when I looked back to his face. I expected a calm, logical answer.

Instead, Jamie's face became very reddened with a sort of abnormal circulation pattern that I later learned was referred to as 'blushing'. He immediately cast his arms down from their seemingly painful position, and his form tensed. He turned his face very deliberately in a direction that would not allow me to be in his line of sight. "N-None of your business!!" he snapped.

I understood that he said this statement with much more force than necessary at the particular time, and I also understood that I'd embarrassed him somehow, though I had no idea how I could've possibly humiliated him when I was the only other person within a ten-foot radius of him.

Another thing that I understood was that he was attempting to display a false set of emotions – what some humans would call a "ruse", or an "act". He was attempting to show much less patience with me than he truly had. I assumed that this was simply some sort of malfunction on his part, and I thought nothing else of it.

Through my musings, I noticed that Jamie had begun to exhibit strange behavior, much resembling that of the many species of mice that were currently inhabiting small nests just inside the walls: he'd begun to fidget and twitch slightly, as well as rub the back of his neck. This aroused a speculation that he'd, perhaps, hurt himself on the back of his neck earlier in the allotted Earthen day span, as he appeared to place his hand there often. I'd seen earlier that he was human, and thus knew that he would not have any insertion scars, and I knew also that it would not give him discomfort even if said scar existed; soul medicine was far too advanced for that.

"… Uhm… Hey… Moon, right…? Uh… So… Where do you wanna… I mean, where do you want me to… uhm, y'know…" Jamie muttered, exhibiting the irregular circulatory pattern once more.

This unfinished statement puzzled me quite thoroughly, and I voiced this.

"I do not understand what it is that you are attempting to convey, entity Jamie—"

"Stop that, alright?" he snapped, a harder tone to his voice immediately.

I blinked involuntarily as I calmly set to decipher what it was that Jamie was attempting to communicate to me. It seemed as if he were talking about two different things, which met and threw each other off-course at this particular point in the dialogue. Had I been an onlooker, I would have been quite sure to be even more puzzled. At least as a member of this strange dialogue I was able to read his facial expressions, examine his behavior, and compare these to what I had already stored in my databanks about this entity Jamie.

However, as much as I tried to find an anomaly in my behavior as related to the behavior of the entity Jamie, I could not find any behavior that would particularly offend him in relation to the information that I had gathered. Thus, I inquired.

"I do not understand what it is that you wish me to cease in doing, entity Ja—"

"That. Right there. That 'entity' stuff… Stop it, okay? You're on Earth now, and… well, we don't go around callin' each other 'entity' and 'lifeform' and crap… Just Jamie. Not 'Entity Jamie', not… er… well, anything else like that either, okay? Just call me Jamie. That's my name." After he completed his speech, he seemed to relax slightly, as if he'd communicated his idea to his satisfaction.

I had no problems with this new information whatsoever. I did not, however, understand quite why my calling him 'entity' was so against his wishes. I filed this information under 'Jamie' straightaway.

"Understood. I am now changing the addressal title from 'entity Jamie' to 'Jamie'… Save complete. However, Jamie, I still do not understand what it was that you were wishing to convey earlier."

"Oh, uh… Well, I mean… I'm s'posed to be your guide and stuff, so, I mean… what do you wanna… know about the place…? I mean, I know you wouldn't really know about stuff on earth yet, but I mean you have to know… Ah, frick it. Look, I'm gonna show you around my way since you don't know how Earth works yet, so you better like it, alright? I'm not gonna put up with complaints about how I do stuff."

It appeared to me that he was quite set in the idea that I was going to be quite a nuisance for him to lead on his guided tutorial of the building. Upon reviewing the data collected, I found no reason that I should be a nuisance to Jamie while on the "tour". I found no behaviour filed under 'Jamie' that would be classified as hostile. The request to voice this to Jamie was proposed, however I voided it, for the simple reason that he seemed to be satisfied with leaving the conversation at that. I did not wish to pose further annoyance to him.

When I cast my gaze back forward, the end of the corridor that we were in somewhat surprised me with its closeness. I blinked a few times, allowing time for my irises to adjust to the light that was emanating from what seemed to be a much larger room. The light seemed to be similar to the radiation of the star that I remembered from the Flower Planet; it was alike in its uncompromising brightness and heat. However, my surroundings still suggested that I was much too far underground to receive so much starlight.

When we stepped through the threshold, the answer to this question made me quite impressed with the human race.

We were in a large circular area, perhaps close to 182,392.23421 feet in diameter. However, the ceiling of the room extended far above the head of any life form in the area, as it almost reached the surface of the sediment crust. There I could detect many mirrors, reflecting the bright light of the star of this planet, a very small, but bright, one. I was calculating just how many mirrors they were using when Jamie called my attention away from this feat of engineering.

"Hey, special one, that's not a real good idea. Staring at the mirrors like that'll make you go blind. If I let you go blind, Wanda'd have my ass. So don't go blind. C'mon," he said, once again feigning a miniscule amount of patience – his reason for this I did not understand. I did not, however, question his methods, recording his behaviour as a possible human quirk.

Jamie led me to a large earthen area where many humans were toiling with various metal objects that I did not quite comprehend the use for. One of these humans looked up at Jamie, then looked to me in an expression of happiness that I later learned was referred to as 'grinning'. He stepped out of the earthen field, using his very dirty hands to spread more dirt onto his dirty clothes. This I did not understand either.

This unknown man was quite tall, with very light skin, in contrast to many of the others working on the field. He had very dark hair and eyes that reminded me of the colour of the sky on the Flower Planet, though much more vivid. However, everything was more vivid through human eyes than through the other eyes that I'd experienced.

"Hi there," he said happily, extending his still dirt-soiled hand toward me in what seemed to be the ritual that I'd just learned. "My name's Ian. You're the new soul, right? What's your name?"

"My name is Moonlit Flight. Data received and understood. New human is noted as 'Ian'. Data stored," I replied calmly, grasping his hand and performing the ritual. However, this time I tried not to tighten my hand muscles to that degree, so as to not induce the same reaction of pain.

Ian gave me a strange look, which he then transferred to Jamie.

"Yeah, don't worry about that. She does that all the time. She was calling me 'entity Jamie' until I told 'er to stop a few minutes ago. She's kinda weird for a soul, don'tcha thi—Ow!!"

Ian's blow to Jamie's head was quite similar, I noted, to the blow that Wanderer had given him. I stored this possible connection in my databanks for further reference, and refocused my attention as Ian looked back to me.

"Please, don't mind him. Wanda and I are trying to teach him manners. Anyway, welcome to our little underground settlement! Hope you like it here… Oh, hey, you're the soul that got our 'mystery body'… We were wondering what happened to the poor girl, finding her passed out in the desert only to get back here and… well, anyway. So what happened?" he asked. He assumed an inquisitive expression. Information did not seem to travel as quickly from person-to-person on this planet as it did on some of the other planets I had visited. He must not have transferred dialogue with Wanderer yet.

"There are no memories. There are no thoughts. There is no information other than basic translation and transportation data. I apologize," I said simply.

This information seemed to surprise even the human population in this settlement, as Ian appeared to react like to Wanderer. He paused for a moment, blinking more than I calculated was necessary in the human body, and seemed to disbelieve or miscompute my information.

"Wait… What? You can't remember anything…? There's no residual thoughts, feelings… nothing? Are you, maybe, like Wanda…? Are there walls blocking you from the information, I mean?" he asked, almost frantically, as if my answer was of some great importance.

"No. The memory is blank. I feel no walls. I simply feel space. There is empty memory, as a new device."

Ian stared at me for a while longer, receiving and processing the data that I had just finished transmitting. He then leaned on his metal apparatus and issued forth the irregular breathing pattern that I had come to recognize as a 'sigh'.

"See? I told you she was… well, different…" Jamie muttered, in a tone that I calculated I was not meant to hear.

"Hush, Jamie… Wow, this is… This is new. We've never had a soul with no memories of their host's previous life. Did you tell Wanda about this?"

"If the life form that you are referring to has the full name of 'Wanderer', then yes, I have relayed this information to her. She exhibited a similar behavioural pattern to you."

Ian smiled, his eyes taking on a different expression. He exhibited signs of having returned to a pleased state.

"Well, you'll probably give us quite a run for our money, Miss Flight… Or did Wanda give you a nickname already?"

"The humans around this area have assigned to me the alias of 'Moon'."

"Ahh, yeah, that makes sense," Ian said with a nod. "Say, Moon, you were a Spider before coming to Earth, weren't you?" he asked with a smiling expression that I couldn't quite place on his face.

"Negative. My previous planet was the Bat Planet. I have not been a Spider as of yet."

Ian frowned. "Huh. You just talk like you'd have been a Spider… y'know, like logical and stuff. Anyway, don't mind me. I'm sure you have plenty of other people to see, so I'll let you go. Welcome to Earth, Moon. Have fun. And don't let this knucklehead get to ya," he said, rubbing his fist into Jamie's head in what appeared to be another strange Earthly ritual.

This time, I did not inquire as to what it represented.


	4. Default data retrieved

**Atuhors nose: Spria Bakkr was studying in her was studying labratoried...**

**No, I'm kidding. Sorry it took me so long to post this chapter, you guys. School was absolutely hectic, so I got little to no time to work on my story. Thankfully my awesome friend Metwi badgered me until I finally finished it. Luv you Mary. xDD But yeah. Also, the next chapter may not come as quickly as I'd like... There's something going on with my brain. I'm gonna go see the neurologist on Tuesday. Wish me luck and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"Hey, quit it, Ian! Not in front of the new girl at least, God!!"

Jamie frowned as Ian allowed him to be excluded from the strange Earthen ritual. Immediately, Jamie placed his own hand upon his head and began to move it back and forth – an action that, to this day, I have yet to fully comprehend; if the ritual was unpleasant to him, then self-inflicting the same course of action would not logically solve this problem. However, I digress.

Jamie soon finished this strange repeating of Ian's behaviour, and immediately looked toward the direction in which we came, his eyes widening as his form displayed every indication of his being in a startled or frightened state. He hesitated for a few moments, assumedly to allow his mind to form an appropriate response to whatever stimulus he sensed.

Suddenly, he grasped my wrist with quite a bit of unnecessary force, and he began to stride in what appeared to me to be a random direction for what seemed to be no particular reason. As he traveled toward a section of the caverns that I was not yet familiar with, he emitted an overly loud announcement from his throat.

"AND OVER HERE IS THE KITCHEN, WHERE WE MAKE AND EAT FOOD… AND STUFF."

This behaviour did not match my records regarding Jamie, and thus I faced Ian once more to view the stimulus that was causing Jamie to fluctuate in manner. I could see no specific stimuli, though I did observe the soul Wanderer approaching Ian. She appeared to be watching Jamie and I depart to a different room before she came within roughly 2.31402 feet of Ian, at which point she faced said entity. She began to speak, though I could not detect what it was that she was saying over the sound of the other humans speaking in the large room. I saw Ian make a gesture that I interpreted from his facial expression to mean that he was not sure of or did not know something. After a few more moments of watching this exchange, I determined that I would be able to observe nothing further, and I looked back forward.

Jamie was still walking with his unexplainable quick step, and his grip upon my wrist was still quite tight. I was beginning to speculate whether or not Jamie's kinesthetic sense was frozen in this accelerated state when we entered another room. The first possible solution that presented itself to me was an auditory confirmation of his return to default.

"WHY ARE WE SPEAKING IN AN ELEVATED TONE OF VOICE, JA—"

Jamie paused as soon as I had begun to speak, and he turned around quickly to place his hand over my mouth in yet another Earthen ritual that I did not quite understand. He flushed slightly after this action, and removed his hand just as quickly as he'd placed it over my mouth.

"Shut up, idiot!! You want to attract her attention?! She'll think I was slacking… And she hates it when I don't respect Ian, so I had to get out of there… I saved our asses, understand?"

"I do not fully comprehend the meaning of the term 'a—"

"Just forget it. Don't worry about it. I'll tell you later. Maybe. Anyway, this is the kitchen… There's food and stuff made here. Then we eat the food out there, past the counters… Lunch is in about two hours. I'll bring you back up here when it's time."

I took the time then to survey the area that he was showing to me. It was small and fairly unsanitary, as the rest of the cavern that I'd seen so far. However, I saw that there was particular care taken in keeping the areas where I assumed that the food was prepared clean. The tables in the dining area were fairly clean as well. These humans obviously risked very little when it came to their nutrition.

"Heeeeeey, Jamie!! That the new girl?"

I was met with an auditory frequency from behind Jamie and myself, and I thus turned to assign a visual supply to this new information.

The male that was presented to my field of vision was tall and muscular. His facial structure and hue of fur reminded me of the entity Ian. In fact, he looked very much like the same person, if it was not for his developed physique. He held an expression of surprise and happiness, but at the same time of curiosity. He had a fairly pristine white tee-shirt stretched to a degree of tightness (of which I questioned the necessity). His blue jeans had characteristics that were quite opposite to those of his shirt. For instance, they were quite loose (though these commanded the same question of necessity as his shirt), and they seemed to be fairly old, as rips, holes, and tears were plentiful. I noted this strange eclectic behaviour and looked to his companion.

This entity was small. She looked as if she were seventeen years of Earthen age, though some aspect of her person exhibited something that informed me of a true age older than seventeen. Her fur was long and of a tone that matched the soil of the passageways. Her eyes were of a colour that resembled the plants in the patch of earth the humans were toiling in. Part of her somewhat miniscule structure included the silver ring around her irises that Burns Living Flowers and Wanderer also had. This indicated that she, too, was a soul. I noted this and awaited the opportunity to supply a name for the two unknown files.

Throughout the course of my observations, Jamie and the male had been exchanging correspondence. I do not know exactly what it was that they were speaking of, as I had directed my attention fully toward observing and encoding the acquired data. When I turned my attention back to the two males, however, I found that they were speaking of me.

"… that Doc hasn't had a fit yet, if that's the case… Do they have any ideas?"

"Doubt it. She just got here, after all. I'm sure he's working on it."

"Weird… She's cute, though. I'm glad they found a soul for this body. Just wish we knew what happened to her."

"Y-yeah…"

The unknown male looked to me with an expression that was somewhere between pity, confusion, and amusement before extending his hand to me in the same strange ritual. I grasped his hand and performed the same response; though this time I reduced my grip by about 4.523%.

"Whoa. She's got some grip on her," the male laughed.

"Is my degree of response inappropriate for this ritual? Is it causing the muscular nerves in your hand to experience pain?" I asked, wondering if my grip was still too concentrated.

"… You weren't kidding, were you Jamie…?" the male asked while glancing at Jamie for a few moments with a concerned look on his face. He then faced me with a very sudden expression change, to that of amusement once more. "Nah, that's okay, it doesn't hurt. I'm tough. The name's Kyle, by the way. And this is Sunny."

The young female beside Kyle looked up at him with an expression that seemed something like vulnerability before looking to me with a forced smile. "I am Sunlight Passing Through the Ice, but everyone here calls me Sunny… Nice to meet you, uhm…?"

The expression on the female's face denoted confusion, and my first proposed response was to provide my name.

"Hello, Kyle and Sunlight Passing Through the Ice. I am Moonlit Flight. The Earthen 'nickname' for me is Moon."

Kyle frowned slightly, though this frown seemed not to be one of sadness or anger, which confused me somewhat.

"Huh. Moon. Yeah, I like it. It's short, but not too short that it doesn't get the idea across… Hey, cool! Moon and Sun!" Kyle gestured between Sunlight Passing Through the Ice and myself and laughed to himself.

Jamie laughed a little at the statement Kyle made as well, and nodded. "That is cool… I didn't notice that. Good call, Kyle."

I realized then that I had not yet heard Jamie perform the lung function of laughter until that moment, when he responded to Kyle's statement. I looked at him for a moment as I retrieved the auditory clip of Jamie laughing from my sensory register and quickly isolated it before encoding and moving it into my long-term memory file, under 'Jamie'. As soon as this task was completed, I retrieved the file itself and listened to it once more. I found that I liked the sound, and returned it to its proper place. I was glad that I'd retrieved such data, considering the fact that it seemed to be a rare occurrence. I returned my attention to the conversation then.

"Okay, me and Sunny have to go help in the garden… See ya later, Jamie. Bye, Moon," Kyle announced. He performed a ritual that I had not yet seen of Earth, in which he rested his arm over Sunlight Passing Through the Ice's shoulders. This caused the soul to blush, though the expression on her face indicated her happiness about the gesture. I watched the two walk away, still somewhat perplexed about the significance of the action.

Upon facing Jamie once more, he turned his own head quickly, as if he, too, was watching them walk away. However, he seemed to not wish me to know that information, for an unknown reason. Jamie cleared his throat then and turned, continuing to walk then, while summoning me with another gesture. Earthlings seemed to enjoy using motions to accompany speech. I noted this.

"Anyway, since we found some bologna on our last raid, I think we're having sandwiches today for lunch, which is a plus… And orange juice, I think."

"Jamie, I do not understand what it is that you refer to when you speak of 'sandwich', 'bologna', and 'orange juice'."

Jamie opened his mouth and inflated his lungs, as if he were preparing to inform me of the items which I did not know about, but then paused before letting out the air.

"Y'know what? I'm just gonna wait until lunch. I'll show you there, okay?" Jamie said calmly as his face formed a small smile. I made sure to place this image with the auditory clip I'd collected earlier in the Jamie file. His tone was much more regular than before, as if he had corrected his earlier behavioural malfunction. He seemed less angry.

However, this did not seem to last long, as Jamie blinked and shook his head for a moment before blushing and, again, grasping my wrist with unnecessary force. I also noted that his behavioural malfunction had returned. This made me wonder idly whether or not there was a problem with his cerebral cortex, though I did not devote too much mental function to the thought.

"Um… Hem. Anyway. Next stop is the restrooms and baths… Thinking about it, you'd probably wanna take one… Or do you even know what I'm talking about?"

"The terms of 'restroom' and 'bath' I do not fully understand, Jamie."

"That's what I thought. Okay… How to explain this…"

Jamie thought for a moment as I created a new folder to store the information that I received for 'restroom' and 'bath' in. It seemed that this was basic information that a human should know, but since I could not locate any information or any informative residue in the human mind that I was currently in, I understood why I did not comprehend what Jamie was speaking of. I looked back to Jamie as he began to show signs of preparing to speak.

"Okay, so… A restroom is a place where you… uhm… well, I dunno how to describe this… Look, as far as restrooms go, ask Wanda about it. I'm sure she could do a better job than I could, what with you being a girl and all…"

"Gender is a factor of the 'restroom', Jamie?"

"Yeah, guys and girls are always separated as far as restrooms go."

"I do not understand. Why is gender a factor?"

"Uhm… Well, 'cuz we… do it different… Ask Wanda, okay?"

"Noted. My queries shall be directed toward soul Wanderer."

"Okay. Awesome… Uhm, anyway, yeah, so you're gonna ask Wanda about that…"

He blinked a few times then; he seemed to experience yet another cognitive error as he walked over toward another area, gesturing to a large opening. The room that he indicated was quite dark, as my optical nerve could not register anything in the lack of illumination.

"And the baths are in there… Those are all together, but it's really dark, so you don't have to worry about anyone starin' at you funny or anything…" Jamie explained. He made a gesture toward the open doorway then. This indicated that these were the 'baths' that he had referred to, however, a particular aspect of his speech was not accessible for me to comprehend.

"Jamie. This simulation that you presented to me is not one that I am able to process. Why would someone focus their ocular sense upon my person for more time than is necessary for basic processing of information?"

Once again, Jamie blushed. I was beginning to wonder whether or not this pattern of symptoms related back to, perhaps, a chronic disease or handicap of some kind. However, he soon regained his default bodily systems, and moved his head from left to right in yet another ritual that I did not quite understand the purpose of.

"You really don't… You didn't… I mean, you're so… Ah, nevermind… Look, if you catch someone looking at you for longer than it takes to process the info-- I… I mean… If someone's staring at you, you… you'd better come let me know, okay? I'll clock 'em." Jamie's hands tightened into fists once more. However, this emotion that he was exhibiting seemed to be different than that of the previous situation in which he performed this action. This particular emotion was one that I could not quite place, for it seemed to be some combination of anger and an unknown.

"Jamie, I do not quite understand the meaning of this term. What is 'clocking' someone?"

Jamie began to repeat his previous ritual, but this time he held a much different emotion while doing so. His hands were loose, and his body was not tightened. In fact, I detected no evidence of the emotion of anger. His emotion, however, was hard to place.

Once again, he laughed.

I retrieved this auditory clip again, as this form of laughter was somehow different than the first that I had recorded. After isolating the sample and filing it alongside the first, I noticed that he had not yet responded to my query.

"Jamie—"

"Clocking someone means to… punch them really hard, I guess. Sorry I took so long to tell you, I guess I'm just not used to people asking. I use that term a lot. Doesn't really surprise me that you don't know it, though. It's really slang-y, I guess… C'mon, let's go to lunch. I think you'll like sandwiches."

The main aspect of this speech that I noted was that his tone was much less annoyed. He seemed to be exhibiting much more of the emotion of patience than he was before, though now he was not displaying a false set of emotions. This led me to the conclusion that he was now speaking under default settings. I filed this information, as well as the speech, under a specialized file in the folder marked 'Jamie'; this specialized file I named 'default'. As reorganization, I also placed the second laugh sample that I had collected under this file. After the completion of this task, I refocused my attention toward Jamie.

He was walking out of the room. I found that the automatic reaction to this stimulus was to follow him. The first explanation that presented itself was that he was my appointed guide. However, just beyond my grasp of comprehension, I detected another reason…

However, I could not deduct what this reason was.

* * *

**A/N: Bam. ^^ Hope this chapter was worth the wait.**

**And yes, Mary, _that_ scene is going to be in the next chapter. xDD**

**Peace everybody! **

**~Spira-chan**


	5. Wordbank Updated

Jamie and I soon came to the room that he had formerly designated as the 'kitchen', when he had experienced the strange fluctuation in the volume of his speech. My olfactory senses immediately indicated to me that there were substances that were edible, as well as pleasing to the gustatory tract of my anatomy, located in the kitchen. I attributed this sensory stimulation to the white rectangular prisms that some humans were carrying upon plates to some of the particularly clean tables.

As I processed these stimuli and filed them into their respective folders, Jamie retrieved two of the rectangular prisms upon a thin, black piece of a hard substance that formed a larger rectangle. He then returned to me and grasped my wrist with that same unnecessary force; he began to pull me toward one of the clean tables.

"C'mon, you moron… People are starting to stare at you. Don't gawk around like that. It looks stupid," he grumbled, which indicated to me that his abnormal behavioural pattern had returned. I made a small note about the frequency of his behaviour's deviation from his default settings and the possibility of a chronic condition associated with this symptom.

"I do not fully comprehend the meaning of the word 'stupid', Jamie," I informed as he brought me to a table and led me to a seat, where I placed my buttocks, upon following Jamie's example.

"Stupid. Adjective. Not smart; like an imbecile. See dumb," Jamie said calmly.

"I am grateful for the supplication of information in such an easily-stored manner, Jamie," I said, turning the corners of my mouth upward again in a smile as I stored this information calmly and without the trouble of conversion.

Jamie blinked, his face beginning to change to the emotion of anger, before he seemed to have an error. He stopped the transition to this emotion, and instead restored his system to its default settings: he smiled. "… So, you like it better when I define words like that, huh?"

"Yes, Jamie. I find it much easier to store information in this format."

"… Alright, then. I guess I'll give you words in dictionary form from now on." He found this statement amusing for some reason, and so laughed, but in a more reserved manner. Still, I isolated the sound file and stored it. It was not a full laugh, but one of a different manner. I found that I had no word for the idea.

Upon the completion of this storage, my olfactory senses drew my attention immediately to the white object on the table in front of me. Blinking, I examined this anomaly for a few moments before Jamie spoke to me.

"… It's a sandwich, Moon. Just eat it."

Sandwich. I stored this information immediately. Upon lifting the creature, I recorded its weight as roughly 0.352413 pounds. It was rather weak-looking.

"… This 'sandwich' does not seem as if it is a very well-evolved animal."

Jamie paused then, looking to me with misplaced confusion. "… _What_ did you just say?"

"This 'sandwich' has evolutionary flaws. It does not have any connection whatsoever between its organs and its epidermis, and I see no way that it could flee from capture… How does the 'sandwich' reproduce…? Budding, perhaps?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Stop. Stop right there. Are you seriously telling me that you think sandwiches are animals?"

"Your exhibition of disbelief and confusion indicates to me that this is the incorrect conclusion. I am now revising the information in my databanks to list the 'sandwich' as a plant."

"No, it's not a plant either."

This was utterly confusing. If the sandwich was not an animal, and it was not a plant, then… what was it? Earth had a third categorization of eatable material, it seemed. I quickly prepared a third file under the folder 'food', preparing to name it whatever Jamie identified this 'sandwich' as being.

"Ugh, how do I… A sandwich is… Uhm… It's just, it's food… Ah, here, hold on," Jamie placed his sandwich upon the table before lifting the top layer of the creature from the rest of its form; he held the white square in my field of vision for a few moments before speaking once more. "This is called bread. It's a grain… Uhm, well… It's made from plants, I guess, so I guess you could call this a plant… But it's not like you could grow a tree or something and pick bread off of it. You combine flour, water, eggs, milk, and probably some other stuff, and then you stick it in a pan and bake it… Ah, forget it. I'll ask Wanda to tell you about baking. Okay, so then…" Jamie placed the 'bread' upon the table next to the rest of his sandwich, removing the next layer, a roughly circular green substance and holding that in my field of vision then. "This _is _a plant. It's called lettuce. There's some of this in the garden right now, actually… I can show you where that is when we're done with lunch." He placed the 'lettuce' on the first piece of 'bread' that he showed me then. He then showed me a perfectly circular piece of pinkish substance. "This is bologna. This is meat… kind of. It's a sort of combination of a bunch of meats all in one… Basically, if it was once alive, you could probably find it in here."

"… I have a query. I wish to know if the living organism 'human' would be present in 'bologna'."

Jamie ceased his speech, his eyes denoting confusion and disgust. "… I really, really hope not…" He shivered for a reason unknown to me, and continued his explanation. "Anyway… So yeah, that's bologna." He placed this meat derivative upon the lettuce, and retrieved the final object, a yellow square. "Finally, this is cheese. It's… It's kind of not really a plant or an animal at all. See…" Jamie shifted his position somewhat as he began to explain the concept of 'cheese' to me, and reassembled his sandwich, setting it aside. "Okay. Here on Earth, there's an animal called a cow. There's this part of the cow called an udder that gives off milk for the cow's children… It's sort of like a liquid nutrient supplement for the baby cows that they can digest easier than grass… Anyways, we take some of that milk and churn it… I think. I don't really know, I guess. But basically, we take that milk and make it into cheese… somehow. So, see, it isn't really an animal, but it isn't a plant… It's… a by-product, I guess. It's usually referred to as 'dairy'."

"Dairy. Understood. This term has been registered in my databanks."

Jamie's gaze then shifted to a clear container of orange liquid that was resting near his sandwich. He indicated the identical container that was located near my own sandwich. "This orange stuff? It's called orange juice. We have a plant called an orange here. In order to get orange juice, you squeeze oranges."

"Understood. I have a query. Is the 'orange juice' alike to blood in a living organism?"

"Uh… I guess so… But that's a really creepy way of looking at it."

"I do not understand the term 'creepy', Jamie."

"… Mm… Creepy. Adjective. Inducive of a nervous sort of unease."

This new format in which he communicated these unfamiliar terms to me was quite helpful, and so I smiled as I filed this new information away.

"In what way is my inquiry 'creepy'?"

"Uhm… Well… I don't… It just sort of… is…" Experiencing another error (I was beginning to believe that Jamie may have been, perhaps, a defective example of the human species), Jamie deviated from his default once more, becoming annoyed. "D-Don't worry about it, just… Just eat your sandwich, Moon."

I did as instructed, soon finishing this example of human cuisine. I found it pleasing to my gustatory sense, and soon experienced a feeling of pleasure that Jamie explained to me as 'being full'. Jamie began to eat after I finished my sandwich, and so I took the opportunity to gaze around the room and register more into my folder for basic human behavior, as gathered up until this point. However, in the course of my observations, I was met with a confusing sight.

I saw two humans that I had yet to meet engaged in what I assumed was another unfamiliar human ritual. The male of the two was seated in a chair in the corner of the room, with the female of the two seated upon his legs. I observed no sandwiches on the table near the two, and so I registered that it seemed as if they were in a hungered frenzy – they seemed to be attempting to devour one another instead. However, this information provided a contradiction; Jamie had previously supplied the information that eating human meat was an undesirable conclusion, and the sandwiches had not been entirely depleted. In order to attempt to explain this contradiction, I drew it to Jamie's attention.

"Jamie, I find it difficult to understand this Earthen ritual. Please dictate its significance," I requested, indicating the two humans who sat in the corner.

Jamie blinked, denoting confusion, before he turned in the direction of my indication. He quickly turned back to me, however, and blushed. His blush, unlike the blush of Sunlight Passing Through the Ice, was not one that indicated happiness, but one that was accompanied by an expression indicative of disgust or embarrassment.

"… It's… It's nothing… Nothing important, Moon, just, ah… Just ignore it."

"This conclusion is unacceptable. My duty as a soul on Earth is to learn the Earthen rituals to the best of my ability."

"… _Why_ do you have to be so _innocent…_?"

"I do not understand—"

"Innocent. Adjective. Free from guilt or sin… In this case, from lustful thoughts and concepts."

"I do not understand the term 'lustful'. Standby. This idea is, however, obsolete. The original topic is requested."

"… Uhh… Well, it's… It's called 'making out', Moon…"

"Ritual has been registered as 'making out'. I do not comprehend the significance of the ritual."

"… Well, uh… Making out… It's… uh…"

"Making out? Oh, making out is a great thing to do," stated a voice that I had previously registered to the entity Ian.

"_Ian, what are you doing here?_" Jamie stated in a voice that was not in error, but that I had not registered as an aspect to his default. I isolated the sample and organized it accordingly.

"Just eating. Don't I have the right to eat too?" Ian and the soul Wanderer entered my field of vision, placing themselves upon the seats that Jamie and I did not occupy. "Buuuuut, I heard you guys talking about making out. Figuring out things to do while Moon's here, huh, Jamie?" Ian performed a ritual then which involved his closing one of his eyes, but leaving the other eye open, which caused Jamie to blush once more; the significance of this ritual was unknown.

"_No_, Ian. _That is __not__ what we're doing. __**Please go away.**_"

"No, no, no. Moon, you wanna know what making out is, right?"

"This information is missing from my databanks. Thus, it is requested."

"Well, then. That settles it," Ian said in a tone of voice that I interpreted as happy.

"Ian, stop it. She's not gonna—"

"Aw, sure she is, Jamie, stop freaking out. It's just making out. Anyways. So, when an Earthen man and woman like each other, they make out. C'mon, Wanda, let's demonstrate," Ian requested, to which Wanderer blushed profusely; I idly wondered if such an amount of blood rushing to the cheeks at one time was healthy for the soul's body.

"N-No, Ian! Not here!" Wanderer whispered in a way that denoted embarrassment and an unknown. I paused in slight confusion for a moment; I had registered that particular emotion before, from the three entities Kyle, Sunlight Passing Through the Ice, and Jamie. I added Wanderer to the list of those who had exhibited the unknown, and made the inquiry to Jamie as to the nature of this emotion a priority.

Ian laughed. "Aw, I'm just kidding, Wanda. I wouldn't embarrass you like that. But, anyway, Moon. It's basically a sign of affection. A lot of affection. As in, you wouldn't show your family members affection by making out with them." Ian paused to laugh once more. I noted the frequent urge to laugh in the 'default' file under 'Ian'; perhaps this was a chronic condition or defect, as Jamie. "Uhm, but yeah. It's… It's something you do with someone you really, really like."

I found that I did not completely understand this term that was utilized.

"I do not understand the term 'like'."

Instead of the definition that I had requested, however, Ian smiled. He looked to Jamie before looking to me once more.

"I think that this kid here needs to tell you what that one means… Hey, maybe Jamie can show you what making out is like, too."

"**Go away, Ian.**"

Ian laughed once more before leaving the table.

I looked to Jamie to voice the inquiry as to the definition of the unknown term, but he had already ejected himself from the table. I followed him, as I required the definition for the rather meaningless term.

"What does the term 'like' signify, Jamie?"

I received no response.

* * *

A/N: PLEASE DON'T HATE MEEEEEE!

I'm really sorry that I haven't uploaded in so long, but... School got in the way of EVERYTHING. x.x

Well, I tried to fill this chapter with amusement, so that the wait got the edge taken off of it a little. Did you guys like it?


End file.
